The Best Thing: Ch 1: The Boy In The Audience
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Tenten is a cheerleader, and she never liked boys like her team mates. But when she sees Neji in the audience, she can't help but start liking him. Her friends are determined to get them together. What will happen to Tenten and Neji? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Boy In The Audience

**Author's Note:** There's not enough stories about Tenten being "cool" so I decided to write a story about her in one of my favorite hobbies, cheerleading Yes guys, I am a cheerleader, not some nerd that sits in front of their computer writing fan fics ha-ha And as always, down forget to visit my blog:

.com/

Tenten held up on of her hands in gun form and she shot her hand in the air, jumping up and down and shouting her school's name. She heard the crowd cheer and she fed off of the energy that they were bringing her; this is why she loved cheering so much. She loved the crowd's energy and supporting her friends and classmates through her and her squads' abundant enthusiasm.

"Go Konoha!" Tenten shouted as she kicked her leg up and jumped up and down, adding to the crowd's excitement. Sakura, Ino, Karin, Hinata, and Temari shouted right next to her, helping support the school at the beginning of the year assembly.

All of the girls were in their junior year, and all were gunning for the cute football players that just choiced into their school this year. Tenten scanned the audience for the football players as she began her dance routine with the other girls.

It wasn't long before Tenten laid her eyes on possibly the most beautiful that she had ever seen, she didn't know who he was, but she was hoping that he'd show up to Karin's party Friday, which was in about two days considering that the first day of school was a Wednesday.

He had long hair that reached down his back, and the lifeless and yet captivating Hyuuga clan eyes. Tenten secretly wondered and hoped that Hinata would invite them to her house sometime so that she could investigate.

After the dance was over all of the girls yelled and cheered and chanted their school's name and then they ran off to the side of the gym so that the principle could speak.

The principle, Tsunade, pretty much said the usual speech that all of the girls were expecting. Tsunade welcomed all of the new freshmen and taught everyone the school cheer, which the cheerleaders gladly chanted for all of the new students.

After the assembly all of the girls grouped together again to talk. "That was some assembly!" Temari said slyly, hinting at the football players in the stands with her eyes and expression.

"I'll say, did you see Sasuke? Oh he was looking _so_ hot!" Karin gushed. Both Ino and Sakura gave her a glare. All three of the girls wanted Sasuke, and would do anything to get the Tight End's attention, which is probably what persuaded them to join the cheer team in the first place.

Hinata and Temari looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the three started bickering over Sasuke and who would be lucky enough to have him first. Temari then turned her attention to Tenten, "Hey, why are you so quiet?" she questioned, staring at Tenten with concern.

"It's nothing…" Tenten mumbled as she looked away, trying not to blush.

"You like someone don't you?" Hinata inquired, her purple eyes sparkling as she gazed at Tenten. Temari narrowed her eyes and looked down and Tenten expectantly.

Tenten took a step back and looked at all five girls, who now all had their attention on her. "I-It's no one—I mean nothing!" Tenten stuttered as she silently cursed herself for revealing that it was a boy she was fretting over.

"I knew it!" Hinata shouted looking at her team mates for support.

"Who is it?" Ino pried, stepping closer to Tenten. This sudden advance on her personal space only made Tenten retreat farther back, making her look more and more nervous.

"I-It's no one," Tenten insisted, holding her hands up as a gesture to get the five girls to back off.

"It's someone from the football team isn't it?" Sakura insisted as she took another step forward with her hands on her hips. Tenten blushed and looked away; the rest of her team mates looked at her and shot triumphant looks towards each other.

"It is!" shouted Karin with excitement, "It better not be Sasuke," she coldly said as she changed her tone. Karin was always so defensive of Sasuke, Tenten always wondered why, because Sasuke never gave Karin the time of day.

"Who could it be?" Ino said aloud as she put a finger to her chin, a gesture of thinking.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to invite them all to Karin's party," Temari said. Then she turned to Karin "You're okay with a bunch of football players coming to your party right Karin?" Temari quickly asked, forgetting her manors. Karin nodded her head up and down wildly in her excitement.

"Good, then it's decided. Let's see which one of these boys you _really_ have a crush on, Tenten," Temari challenged as she placed her hands on her hips. Tenten gulped and stared at her white cheerleading shoes. She really hated her life right about now.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

The week came and went pretty quickly. The first two days of school were always boring and filled with needless instruction from new teachers. Soon Wednesday turned into Friday, and Friday turned into Friday night. And before Tenten and the other girls knew it, it was time to start getting ready for Karin's party.

Hinata was curling her long amethyst hair in Karin's bathroom with Temari, who was straightening her short blonde hair. The bathroom was connected to Karin's room, so the girls who were waiting to get ready were in Karin's room talking to the girls in the bathroom.

"What do you think I should wear for Sasuke?" Ino asked as she held up two dresses. One was a tight black dress that looked like an elongated tube top and the other was a purple bubble dress.

"I say the purple one, it's got that party feel more," Sakura suggested as she lay on her stomach on Karin's bed. "What do you think Karin and Tenten?" Sakura asked she lifted her head up to address the two girls.

"I say the second one definitely," Tenten first said, her heart was beating fast at the thought of seeing the boy from the audience at the party tonight. No one would tell her his name, although it was obvious that Hinata was related to him. They wanted Tenten to talk to him and find out who he is.

"Second one for sure," Karin agreed nodding as she sat on the floor with her back pressed against the bed. Ino thanked them then went into Karin's big closet to change into the purple bubble dress.

"Hey Tenten, what are you wearing for the mystery man?" Sakura asked as she sat up and looked down at Tenten, who was sitting next to Karin.

"I'm not sure, I don't even know how I'll do my hair!" Tenten gushed as her face twisted into a worried expression. Sakura and Karin looked at each other and frowned.

"I'll go pick something out for our girl!" Hinata offered as she came out of the bathroom, her amethyst hair curled to perfection. Sakura and Karin said okay and told her to find something in Karin's huge closet.

As Ino came out, Hinata went in and disappeared amongst the wide array of clothes and colors. Only a few minutes went by before Hinata came out with an outfit.

"Oh wow that's cute!" Temari complemented as she walked out of the bathroom and told Sakura and Ino that they could go in now.

"You have to wear it, you have no choice!" Ino ordered as she looked at the outfit in awe.

"For sure! Mystery man will be all over you if you wear that!" Sakura rushed excitedly as she stared at the perfect outfit for Tenten.

Tenten just gulped and agreed to try it on, all of the cheerleaders cheered as Tenten went into the closet. She had trouble getting the outfit together properly so it took her a while to come out, but when she did, the reactions were amazing.

"Yeah, that was made for you!" Karin said as she looked Tenten up and down. Tenten nervously walked over to Karin's big mirror and checked herself out in it.

She was wearing blue jean shorts which were high waisted and too short for her liking with a revealing top. The top was a pale pink and a short sleeved flowy top, which showed off her mid riff with she lifted her arms. She wore a hot pink sport bra underneath and to add to the slut look, she wore boots that resembled moccasins with the flowy fringe on them.

Tenten agreed that she did look great, but it just felt wrong to be showing this much skin.

"We need to do her hair," Temari demanded as she got up. She was wearing a blue bustier crop top and white shorts, she looked amazing and like a bad girl at the same time.

"Agreed!" Karin interjected as she got up to go to the bathroom and kick Sakura and Ino out, who had finished their hair before it was even their turn in the bathroom.

Tenten just kept staring in the mirror, then frowned when she looked at her hair buns, true it wasn't attractive, but with her unmanageable hair, it was all that she could do.

"Oh Tenten!" Karin called, Tenten sighed and sulked into the bathroom, she was so not excited to have her hair prodded by Karin and her hair devices.

When Tenten got in the bathroom, Karin sat her on the toilet lid and got straight to work. She let Tenten medium length hair down and she brushed it and straightened it until smoke was coming off of Tenten's already damaged hair.

When Karin felt satisfied with her work, she took a step back and called the other girls, who came rushing in.

"Oh wow, she looks great, Karin!" Hinata complemented as she marveled at Tenten's hair.

"You've got to let her see it," Sakura told Karin as she too, marveled at Tenten's hair.

Tenten took the liberty of getting up herself and she looked into the mirror and she gasped. Her hair went about four inches below her shoulders and it was glossy and pin straight. Her bangs were pulled to the left side of her face and for once in her life, Tenten felt pretty.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Tenten thanked her friends as she turned to face them with grateful tears in her eyes. The five other girls just laughed and crushed Tenten in between a group hug.

But the group hug was short lived, because a familiar and excited ring came from downstairs. The first guests had arrived and Karin, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari all rushed downstairs to greet the guests, leaving Tenten alone to do her make up.

Tenten put on a light shade of brown eyeliner and then some mascara and blush and decided that she looked pretty enough. Just as she was about to put on some lip gloss, Ino called Tenten down, claiming that there was "someone she had to meet".

Tenten's heart started beating fast because she realized that the boy from the audience could be coming tonight, because he was a football player. As Tenten raced down the stairs, she was greeted by Naruto who gaped when he saw her and how good she looked. Tenten returned the greeting then turned to the door, where she almost fell over herself as she saw the boy from the audience.

"Tenten," Ino said as she turned to Tenten, "This is Neji," she motioned. Neji gave Tenten a slight wave and Tenten felt like dying from how bad she was blushing at the sight of Neji, her new crush.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Even Know You

"O-Oh hi, Neji," Tenten stuttered as she stared at the beautiful boy. More people started coming up to the door, and Tenten's friends abandoned her to be good hostesses.

"Hey," was all that Neji said. _He's so cool_, Tenten gushed as she covered her face and looked away.

Neji and Tenten stood there staring at each other for a while, before Neji finally spoke in that same cool tone that Tenten was growing so accustomed to like. "Want to get some beer?" Neji asked her as he motioned with a jerk of his head towards the kitchen. Tenten quickly nodded and followed him, not wanting to lose him in the forming crowd of people.

When they reached the kitchen, Neji poured two beers and gave one to Tenten, then he asked her to sit with him. She immediately complied and rushed to join him on the couch before any girl could steal him.

Neji sipped his beer and he looked to Tenten, once she took a sip, she immediately felt more at ease. She decided to strike up a conversation, "So, what position do you play in football?" she asked, trying to butter him up.

"I play wide receiver and safety on defense," Neji told her. Tenten frowned, either he was shy or he didn't want to talk to her.

"Oh how cool! So you play either way. Whether its defense or offense," Tenten chimed as she shot him a friendly and disarming smile.

"Yeah…" Neji plainly said, he looked down at the cup of beer and he took another sip.

Tenten followed suit and took another sip of her beer as well, suddenly she felt bold and stupid and she confronted Neji, "Do you not want to talk to me? Because I can go somewhere else if you don't want to," she declared as she stood up to leave and started maneuvering between him and the coffee table to walk away.

Neji looked up at her wide eyed, like he was afraid to be alone. "No—" he objected. Tenten turned around with an eyebrow raised at the beautiful boy. "I just…" he murmured, Tenten still looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You what?" she sassed. Her arms were crossed now and she was tapping a fringed boot at him.

"I… I just get nervous around pretty girls," Neji revealed. He looked away from her blushing and Tenten smiled in triumph.

"Well in that case, let's talk some more," Tenten suggested as she maneuvered her way back to the couch. Suddenly Tenten felt her body fall and she fell right into Neji's lap and her lips were inches from his.

Both blushed madly, "S-sorry, l-lost my balance…" Tenten nervously stammered as she quickly leapt to her feet and took her correct seat beside Neji.

Neji turned to Tenten, still blushing and he started a conversation with her about cheerleading, football, family and hobbies.

The couple spent most of the night laughing and getting to know each other and Tenten knew that they were kindred spirits. They both liked the same football team, both were nervous around attractive members of the opposite sex, and both had an affinity for math.

As the night wore on, more and more people kept getting wasted and were making the environment very uncomfortable for the two.

"Hey, want to go upstairs to where we can talk in private?" Tenten hinted. Neji leapt to his feet and followed her with his mouth gaping, he couldn't believe that she was doing this.

She lead him to the guest bedroom, and she immediately placed herself in sitting position on the bed. Neji closed the door behind him and he joined her in sitting cross legged on the bed. Tenten pulled up her legs to her chest and continued the conversation from downstairs.

The two bantered back and forth and even laughed. After one final laugh, however, something changed in Neji's expression. He leaned forward hesitantly and placed a dainty kiss on Tenten's perfect lips.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's neck when he tried to pull away. She slowly pulled him down on top of her as he switched to a laying position on the bed. Neji moved with her without resisting and he had his arms on either side of her head and he was kissing her.

He kissed her deeply and prodded at her bottom lip with his tongue, Tenten granted him entrance and he explored her mouth with agonizing slowness. Tenten grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips further onto hers, in an attempt to get him to stop playing with her.

Neji didn't stop the teasing however; he kept exploring her mouth slowly until finally Tenten fought back for dominance. The two were so entwined with each other that they didn't even notice the door open.

"Uh, what the hell?" Temari broke in. The two jumped and split apart as fast as they could. Neji sat on the bed staring at his lap, more red appeared on his face and he started to sweat out of nervousness.

"Uh, hi Temari," Tenten quavered. Temari looked from Neji to Tenten, to Neji again before laughing hardily.

"Never mind, we'll go to another room guys," Temari assured the pair as she started to walk off under Shikamaru's possessive arm.

"No it's okay!" Tenten interjected. Temari and Shikamaru turned around and gave the couple an analytical stare. "I have to get home anyway," Tenten rushed as she jumped from the bed and rushed her way to the door.

Neji watched her go before Temari turned to him, "Go get her you idiot," she chastised. Neji nodded and bounded out the room and down the stairs.

Shikamaru laughed as he watched Neji run, "Horny teenage boy," Shikamaru teased. Temari just laughed and pushed him in the direction of the guest bed, remembering to lock the door behind her.

"Wait!" Neji called as he caught up with Tenten before she walked out the door. She stopped and looked at him in wonder, "Can I at least have your number?" Neji asked getting out his cell phone and getting it ready for her digits.

Tenten just laughed and gave him her number, telling him to text her sometime. Neji eagerly nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye as she walked home.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Addition

When Tenten got home, she went straight to bed, not even bothering to take off her make up or change out of her clothes. She was tired from all of the excitement that happened that night.

Tenten crawled onto her bed, too lazy to wriggle herself into the warm sheets and she immediately fell asleep. She didn't need help falling asleep that night, the alcohol coursing through her veins did that for her.

The next day she woke up, not even able to remember that she fell asleep last night, guess that she was a little more tipsy than previously thought. Tenten rolled over to check her phone, she had three new texts.

Two were from a phone number that she had never seen before, and one was from Sakura. She immediately sat up and stared at the unknown number. She checked the messages from the unknown sender and she jumped up and down with excitement.

One text asked her on a date, while the other confirmed that it was Neji texting her. Tenten quickly texted Neji a reply, agreeing to go see a movie with him that day at two o'clock. She ran to her shower, as it was eleven o'clock and she had to try to straighten her unmanageable hair again to look good for Neji.

Two Months In The Future:

Tenten was cheering at a football game, and her boyfriend had caught the ball and he was running with it. She cheered him on, pumping her pompoms in the air and kicking up her leg trying to keep the crowd energized.

When her boyfriend scored the touch down, the crowd went wild and her and her five friends went out onto the field to do their touch down cheer. Her boyfriend ran to his team during the course of this cheer and he got a bunch of high fives from his friends.

Finally, when the cheer was done, the six cheerleaders ran off of the field to cheer from the sidelines again.

"Well look who's coming," Sakura mused as she shot her pompom in the direction of Tenten's boyfriend.

"Ooh!" Hinata giggled as she saw the happy look on Tenten's boyfriend's face. Karin, Temari and Ino all broke out in a chorus of ooh's and giggled as Tenten's boyfriend got closer.

"Hi Neji," Tenten chimed as she shot him a sweet smile and he rushed to wrap her in his arms and kiss her.

"Good job babe," Tenten complemented as Neji pulled away from the kiss.

"Thanks, good job on the cheer. And straightening your unmanageable hair," Neji teased as he grabbed a lock of her brown hair and caressed it. Tenten laughed and wrapped her arms around Neji, kissing him once more before he had to hustle back to the game.

"You guys are too cute!" Karin cooed as she watched Neji run back to the game, ready to fulfill his role as safety on the defensive turn.

"I know, I love him so much," Tenten smiled. All of her friends broke out in a series of awes, making Tenten blush and giggle. She was completely and utterly happy with her football playing, wide receiving, kicking butt on defense, boyfriend.


End file.
